Only You Dont Know
by Darfe Melody13
Summary: Baekhyun itu cewek! Harus berapa kali sih dia bicara. Kenapa orang orang bodoh itu gak ada yang percaya? Ini lagi, ayah abnormal. Selalu saja bilang "kepalkan tinjumu, jadilah cowok sejati" setiap saat. "Aku cewek,ayah bodoh!" GS, Chanbaek!
1. Hei, I am a girl!

Title : Only U Dont Know

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

Luhan (GS)

Kim Jongin

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Humor(garing)

Sinopsis : Baekhyun itu cewek! Harus berapa kali sih dia bicara. Kenapa orang orang bodoh itu gak ada yang percaya? Ini lagi, ayah abnormal. Selalu saja bilang "kepalkan tinjumu, jadilah cowok sejati" setiap saat. "Aku cewek,ayah bodoh!"

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu. Seharusnya pagi ini aku masih terlelap manja, dan bangun kesiangan sambil mengerjapkan mata sok imut. Setahuku itulah rutinitas cewek jaman sekarang.

"Baekhyun! Ayo cepat" teriak ayah ku. Wajahnya dipenuhi lumpur mengering bercampur keringat nya.

"Apa sih! Masih pagi juga" rutuku.

Aku buru buru berlari mengejar ayahku.

"Kenapa ini?" teriak ku kaget mendapati toko kelontong kami yang nyaris tak kelihatan karena tertimbun tanah.

"Tanah longsor! Masa kau gak lihat" Ayah menunjuk nunjuk bongkahan tanah yang berada dihadapan kami.

"Mana mungkin tanah longsor! Kita ini tinggal didataran tinggi ayah bodoh!" Aku menendang kaki ayahku geram. Tipuan sialan.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan segera bantu ayah menggali tanah ini" perintahnya mutlak.

"Sialan! Kalau mau bikin pelatihan kira kira dong. Masa aku disuruh nyangkul tanah sedalam ini. Mana korbannya toko kelontong lagi. Ayah abnormal" Omelku seraya mengambil cangkul yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat kakiku itu.

"Laki laki itu gak mengeluh" ucapnya.

"keparat! Aku cewek tahu!" makiku, seraya menjitak kepala ayah. Dia balas memukulku pakai cangkul.

"Baekhyun. Berterima kasihlah.. Ayah tidak tidur semalaman. Kau tahu? Semua ini ayah lakukan semalaman. Menimbun toko kita supaya kau bisa latihan mencangkul. Ayah melakukannya untukmu, nak."

Bletak

Aku menghantam kepalanya pakai batu.

Tenang. Dia bahkan gak kesakitan. Asal kalian tau, ayah ku ini sakti. Dipukul,ditusuk,dilempar kejurang,bahkan digigit harimau saja dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Orang gila.

"Berhenti main main! Cepatlah mencangkulnya. Kita sudah kehabisan uang makan. Toko kelontongnya harus segera dibuka lagi. Kau gak mau makan ubi jalar kan hari ini?"

"Yang bikin toko kita jadi gini itu kan ayah, ayah bodoh!"

Aku menendang bokongnya. Dan mau tidak mau balik mencangkul.

"Nah begitu. Habiskan keringat masa mudamu dengan hal hal berguna. Ayah mau pergi dulu"

Ucapnya seraya berlari sekencangnya, sebelum aku memukulnya lagi.

Hal berguna katanya? Nyangkul tanah yang ternyata sengaja ditimbun diatas toko kelontong dibilang berguna?

Kapan sih ayah jadi waras?

* * *

Aku menegak air putih dengan brutal. Perutku sudah keroncongan. Sekarang jam 12 siang. Ayah bodoh itu bahkan belum balik dari kepergiannya yang entah kemana itu. Dan aku bahkan baru menyelesaikan setengah dari seluruh kerjaan gak berguna ini.

"Andai ada sejenis backhoe(mesin penggali tanah)" ucapku asal.

"Baekhyun!" teriak ayah tiba tiba. Aku menoleh kearah belakang.

"Lihat keren gak?" tanya nya.

Gila! Backhoe! Kenapa alat kayak begitu bisa ada disini?  
"Ayah meminjam punya tetangga. Gimana? Ayah taukau pasti kesulitan nyangkul nya" cengirnya bangga.

Aku menyerngitkan keningku,menahan emosi.

"Kenapa sih benda begituan baru dibawa sekarang. Aku nyaris mati kepanasan nih" pekikku.

"Minggir. Ayah gali dulu" ucap nya acuh.

Aku memijat kepalaku yang kayaknya bakal pecah sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Apa? Pindah?" teriakku heboh.

"Iya. Kita akan pindah ke Seoul. Ayah baru keterima kerja jadi penjaga kafetaria disana"

Kekeh nya bangga. Aku membulatkan mataku, menunjukan ekspresi sok kaget. Biar kelihatan imut sekalian kukerjap kerjap kan mata ku.

Bletak

"apa sih tampang mu itu!" teriak ayah ngeri.

"tapi kenapa tiba tiba pindah? Bukannya ayah sangat bangga ya jadi generasi ke 3 yang diwarisi toko kelontong keluarga Byun?" tanya ku, tak menggubris hinaan ayah barusan.

"Toko kelontong kita kan baru kena longsor 3 hari yang lalu. Dan kau juga sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Harus banyak makan,gakbisa kukasih ubi jalar terus" ucapnya sok serius.

"tanah longsor gundulmu! Masih saja bersandiwara pura pura bilang itu tanah lonsor! Jelas jelas ayah yang sengaja menimbunnya!" teriakku sewot.

"Ya pokoknya begitulah. Cepat habiskan ikan bakarmu!" teriaknya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kapan sih ayah mau berhenti membodohiku? Aku tau ini ubi jalar, bukan ikan!" Aku menunjuk nunjuk ubi yang berada di piringku dengan sumpit.

Dia memasang tampang bodo amat. Memakan ubi jalar setengah mentahnya dengan semangkuk nasi.

"Ngomong ngomong, itu artinya aku akan pindah sekolah kan?" tanya ku mengawali percakapan kembali.

"ya..kraup...kau...kraup...akan...kraup...pindah...kraup..sekolah..kraup..ke-"

Bletak

Aku menjitak kepala ayah.

"Bisa gak sih jawabnya jangan sambil ngunyah gitu?" tanya ku sewot.

Dia sibuk menggigit sepotong daging ayam dan- tunggu? DAGING AYAM?

"Yak! Bedebah! Kau makan sendiri daging ayam nya ya!" teriakku sambil berusaha merebut nya dari tangan ayah.

Dia menangkal tanganku pakai kakinya. Sambil terus mengigit ayam nya dengan brutal.

"dasar gak tahu malu" ejekku.

"kenapa sih ribut ribut? Ini kan cuma ubi jalar" katanya setelah ia melahap habis sepotong daging itu.

"pembohong sialan! Mana mungkin aku tertipu, jelas jelas itu ayam" dumalku.

Aku melangkah pergi setelah melahap habis ubi jalarku.

"Yah.. aku juga gak mau tuh makan makanan curian" sindirku sarkastis.

Lihat deh. Dia bahkan gak perduli. Dasar ayah-bodoh-sialan-abnormal.

* * *

Aku menghela nafas. Perjalanan ke Seoul ini bakal jadi perjalanan panjang ya.

"Baek.. kau ngayuh sepedanya kan?" tanya ayah yang berada didepanku.

"Ngayuh kok" jawabku bohong. Mana mau aku ngayuh.

Diantara semua alat transportasi yang ada di dunia, ayah abnormal itu malah milih sepeda tua dengan 2 pasang pedal untuk dipakai buat ke Seoul.

"Tapi kok berat ya?" tanyanya curiga.

"Mungkin ayah sudah terlalu tua buat nyepeda" jawabku ngasal.

"oh"

Ayahku tiba tiba ngerem. Alhasil aku yang sedang bersantai ria terjungkal dengan tidak keren nya.

"woy! Bilang bilang dong kalau mau ngerem" teriak ku sewot. Wajah super imut ku jadi kena tanah kan.

"kalau kau ngayuh kau pasti tau aku bakal ngerem" katanya beralibi.

"alibi ga mutu. Bilang aja ayah mau balas dendam" cibirku.

"diam dan bantu ayah ngayuh anak bodoh" perintah ayahku mutlak.

Aku mau tak mau pada akhirnya bantu mengayuh.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan seharian, kami sampai disebuah apartemen kumuh di belakang sekolah.

Aku langsung tidur, tanpa perduli dengan ayah yang memintaku menolongnya berkemas. Peduli apa. Aku capek banget tahu.

Aku sampai gak sadar, sudah pagi lagi. Itu artinya kehidupan baruku disekolah akan segera dimulai.

Yeah. Disekolah yang sebenarnya maksudku. Kemarin kemarin, aku terjebak di sekolah cowok di pedesaan. Ayah bodoh itu memasukan ku kesekolah yang isinya laki laki semua ( dan itu sudah enggak semenjak kehadiranku).

Hoam. Aku menguap lebar lebar.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur. Tumben tuh ayah sudah sibuk memasak.

"anak lelaki ku sudah bangun ya?" tanya nya menyebalkan.

Aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Ayah buatkan sup miso nih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"tumben bangun pagi pagi gini" sindirku.

"gimana, ayah udah kayak ibu ibu belum?" tanya nya.

Oh ya. Dia sekarang mengenakan celemek pink dengan gambar seekor bebek kecil. Lengkap dengan topi bak seorang koki.

"mengerikan" komentarku.

Aku duduk dimeja makan. Yah sekarang setidaknya kami makan diatas meja.

"Makanlah yang banyak" katanya sembari mengambilkan aku nasi.

"Kenapa sih hari ini ayah baik gitu? Serem tahu" kataku sarkastis.

Dia terkekeh. " masa ayah berlaku baik gini di curigai"

Bodo amat. Aku mengunyah nasiku dengan lahap.

"Ngomong ngomong, nih seragammu" katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah plastik.

Aku membuka plastiknya.

"Seragam-cowok?"

"tentu..kau kan cowok"

SIALAN!

"bodoh! Bedebah sialan"makiku seraya mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukulinya. Sial tubuhku kok kesemutan?

"fufufuufu...sudah kutaruh obat kesemutan tuh" kikiknya.

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriakku frustasi.

"Baekhyun. Terimalah nasipmu dan jadi lah laki laki kebanggaan ayah" Ayah sialan itu menepuk pundakku.

"Aku..Aku"

"kenapa? Mau berterima kasih pada ayahmu ini nak?"

"Aku cewek! Aku cewek! Akuuuuu...cewek!"

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah kelas. Fuh. Pagi ini benar benar buruk. Akhirnya aku malah mengenakan seragam cowok . Padahal kufikir hari ini akan jadi hari dimana aku kembali jadi cewek, seutuhnya.

Aku memperhatikan seisi kelas. Banyak cewek,ya. Kayaknya kelas ini diisi lebih banyak cewek ketimbang cowok.

Aku menguap. Uh, capek sekali. Mengayuh sepeda dari desa ke kota. Benar benar gila.

"Hai" sapa seorang wanita. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"hai" jawabku acuh.

Dia berjalan mendekati mejaku. Kemudian sempurna berdiri dihadapanku.

"Aku Luhan. Kau?" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun" jawabku masih acuh.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya sambil terus mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menghela nafas jengkel. Cewek yang merepotkan. Buru buru kujabat tangannya malas.

Wangi. Tangannya wangi.

"Hmm.. Kau wangi" kataku basa basi.

"benarkah? Aihhhh senangnya dipuji"katanya terkikik.

"itu parfum atau sabun?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"bau wangi itu.." kataku memberi penjelasan.

"ohh...ini parfum kok.." dia tersenyum senyum.

Cantik juga dia. Wajahnya imut.

"kau cantik lho" kataku bersungguh sungguh. Dia melotot.

"Sungguh? Aw...kau manis sekali"dia memukul mukul bahuku.

"Ya! Apa apa an kau ini. Menggoda pacarku" Seorang pria berkulit tan menghampiriku.

"Pacarmu? In your dream!" Luhan mendorong sebal pria itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku. "Dia Jongin. Cowok pembawa sial. Jangan dekat dekat dengannya" Luhan berkata sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Aku melongo.

"Luhan.. kucari cari ternyata kau disini"ucap seorang wanita yang baru datang dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"Loh kau baru datang toh Xing..kufikir kau sudah duluan. Jadi kutinggal.." Luhan, gadis itu menatap heran ke arah gadis yang baru saja hadir tersebut.

"Ngomong ngomong dia siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Matanya menatapku heran.

"Ohh..dia ini Baekhyun. Anak baru dikelas kita. Iya kan?" Luhan menatapku. Aku mengangguk.

"Begitukah? Aku Yixing" gadis itu tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat mengulurkan tangannya sama sekali.

Feminim sekali.

"Cih. Sok ganteng" Jongin mencibir kearahku.

Dasar cowok aneh.

Tunggu?

Ganteng katanya?

"Yak!" aku berdiri, mengejar Jongin yang baru saja melangkah pergi menuju mejanya.

Aku menarik kerah pakaiannya. Dia menatapku ngeri.

"Bilang apa barusan?" tanyaku menantang.

"Cih.." Jongin menjawab bergetar.

"Setelahnya?"

"Sok..."

"Ganteng..."

BRUAK!

Aku menendang bokongnya keras keras.

"AKU INI CEWEK! NGERTI GAK SIH!"

* * *

Aku terlahir dikeluarga yang gak lengkap. Hanya aku dan ayah. Tanpa Ibu. Aku bahkan gak tahu dia siapa, dan dimana dia. Ayah gak pernah mau membahas soal ibu.

Dari kecil aku tinggal hanya berdua bersama ayah. Dia mengajarkanku banyak hal. Meninju, memukul, salto, memaki, makan dengan brutal.

Aku dididik dengan metode gila gilaan dengan harapan suatu saat aku akan mewarisi toko klontong sebagai generasi ke 4 sekaligus dapat kebun ubi yang berada di belakang rumah kami.

Ayah berharap aku bisa mengurus kebun ubi kami dengan baik sehingga kalau bisa mungkin aku bakal jadi pengusaha ubi jalar tersukses,katanya.

Untuk itu, aku harus kuat.

Ayah gak perduli aku ini cewek dengan tubuh mungil. Dia bahkan gak pernah mengakuiku sebagai cewek.

Aku saja tahu bahwa aku ini cewek baru ketika berusia 15 tahun. Setelah aku menyadari bahwa dadaku semakin membesar. Aku sadar itu bukan bengkak karena digigit semut seperti yang selalu ayah bilang. Aku juga mengalami menstruasi pada akhirnya. Ayah berdalih, mengatakan itu warna pipisnya orang yang kebanyakan makan ubi jalar.

Bodoh. Ayah penipu sialan.

Dan diusia 15 tahun, sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengubah kebiasaan hidupku sebagai cowok yang sudah mendarah daging.

Aku menghela.

Ngomong ngomong nama sekolah baruku SMA Seoul 13.

Dari namanya saja sudah terdengar mengkhawatirkan.

Sulit sekali bersekolah disini, rasa rasanya sekolah di sekolah khusus laki laki lebih gampang ketimbang disini.

Berbagai hal konyol sudah terjadi, padahal aku baru 5 hari sekolah disini.

Seperti misalnya,sewaktu aku mau ke toilet.

Aku baru masuk saja sudah ditimpuki roll tisu toilet.

Dan yang lebih parah ada juga yang teriak teriak kayak orang kesurupan, gara gara mengira aku cowok hidung belang yang ileran dan kebelet pingin melecehkan siswi di toilet.

Capek sekali menjelaskan kemereka. Kalau aku ini cewek.

Apalagi kalau setiap kekamar mandi, orang orangnya beda beda. Repot sekali harus menjelaskan terus menerus.

Gak sekalian saja kuumumkan lewat toa?

* * *

Luhan duduk dihadapanku. Menatapku tanpa berpaling. Untung saja ini sudah jam istirahat.

"ngapain sih?" tanya ku sewot. Risih tahu.

"Aku hanya..gakpercaya kau itu cewek" katanya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Baekhyun noona...sudah kuduga kau itu cewek" Jongin menghampiriku.

"Serius?" tanya ku berseri seri. Jongin meraih tanganku.

"Soalnya. Tangan noona begitu halus-"

BUAK

Aku menendang bokong Jongin.

"Penipu" ucapku sebal. Tanganku halus? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin orang yang suka nyangkul kebun ubi jalar gini punya tangan yang halus.

"Ternyata..kau seorang wanita ya?" seorang pria mendatangiku.

Aku menatapnya heran. Dia lumayan tampan,sih. Dan kayaknya dia kelihatan lebih pintar dari Kim Idiot Jongin itu.

Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Pantas..matamu indah"

"Ya! Junmyeon jelek!Jangan ganggu Baek-ku" yang ini suara Jongin. Dia buru buru menjitak kepala pria bernama Junmyeon itu.

Yixing, si cewek berwajah chinese sahabat Luhan itu hanya menatapku tanpa berkata. Benar benar anggun.

"Gini.. Gimana kalau kau meminta bantuan seseorang yang tahu banyak hal soal wanita?" Luhan berkata. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"ide bagus!" Jongin muncul lagi.

"noona.. aku akan mengajarimu..aku ini, begini begini tahu banyak soal cewek lho"katanya, seraya memegang tanganku lagi. Aku menepisnya.

"Belajar dengan ku saja noona" yang ini Junmyeon. Dia menarik tanganku. Uh, aku menyesal memujinya tadi. Dia dan Jongin sama saja! Oh, mereka sedang berkelahi entah karena apa,ngomong ngomong.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka" Luhan menarikku menjauh dari dua lelaki abnormal itu.

"Nah.. gimana? Kau setuju kan dengan pendapatku?" Luhan memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "idemu gak buruk"

"Selanjutnya... sekarang kau bisa pilih.. mau minta ajari siapa.." Luhan memberi petunjuk. Aku menatap sekeliling kelas. Menyeleksi gadis mana yang bisa ku minta tolongi.

"Kau bisa minta tolong aku lho" Luhan memberi kode.

Aku mengabaikannya. Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong Yixing?

"Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong Yi-"

"Maaf..Aku kebelet pipis.." tibatiba Luhan menghambur pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Yixing.

"Kayaknya aku juga mau ke toilet" kataku pamit.

Aku ngibrit.

Canggung sekali sih berduaan sama Yixing?

Aku gak lagi naksir dia, kan?

Bruakh

"uh" keluhku. Seseorang baru saja menabrak ku kan? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata-

"maaf" ucap seorang gadis. Uh, dia termasuk gadis yang manis, sih.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa aku gak salah? Seorang gadis?

Tapi kenapa ditabrak dia barusan rasanya kayak ditabrak...cowok?

Sebelum aku sempat bicara, gadis itu sudah pergi.

"loh..kok-" sebuah sapu tangan yang tergeletak di lantai meinterupsi-ku.

Itu mungkin miliknya. Aku meraih sapu tangan itu, sebuah nama tertulis diujung sapu tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

* * *

"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol?" tanyaku pada Luhan. Aku baru saja sampai kelas, menemukan Luhan yang sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Tahu kok..dia anak kelas sebelah tuh.." jawab Luhan.

"Serius? Bisa kasih tau nomor telpon nya gak?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"nomor..telpon? ada sih..." luhan menyerngit heran.

Jongin dan Junmyeon ikut ikutan kaget. Entah sejak kapan mereka ada disekitar sini.

"Kau gak suka dia kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"suka kok" jawabku sekenanya.

Aku suka karena dia mungkin adalah guru yang tepat untukku jadi cewek seutuhnya!

Luhan menatapku syok.

Aku mengambil ponsel Luhan, buru buru mencatat nomor Park Chanyeol sebelum guru Kim datang dan marah marah.

* * *

Aku menguap.

Masih pagi kan? Soalnya ayah abnormal itu masih tidur di kasur baunya.

Aku mengendap endap. Membongkar bongkar lemari ayah.

Dimana kira kira ayah menaruh ponsel jadul nya?

Dilemari gak ada. Di bawah karpet gak ada. Diloteng juga gak ada. Ah iya! Aku kan belum meriksa bawah kasurnya!

Aku melihat sekeliling. Aman. Gak ada siapapun. Meskipun aku sudah tahu gak akan ada siapapun disini selain aku dan ayah abnormal-ku.

Aku melihatnya tertidur pulas. Sialan. Wajahnya ketika sedang tidur begitu mengesalkan, bikin jengkel. Aku melihat matanya yang tertutup rapat. Aku menggoyang goyangkan tanganku tepat didepan diwajahnya. Sepertinya dia gak terganggu.

Aku menarik kasurnya perlahan lahan. Uh. Bau pengap. Dia itu manusia atau apa sih? Kasurnya bau kubangan sapi.

"Baekhyun!" teriaknya. Aku terjungkal.

"Ngapain raba raba pantat ayah?" tanya nya setengah ngantuk.

"S-siapa yang raba raba! Aku tadi...mau nangkap kecoa" kataku sembarangan. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"kecoa? Mana..mana" teriaknya heboh. Dia menerajang kasurnya.

"gak ada kecoa tuh.." katanya kemudian.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku.

"udah kabur kesana tuh" aku menunjuk sudut kamar kami refleks.

"Tapi kok gak ada disitu" katanya menyelidik. Yeah matilah aku. Kecoa sialan itu dan ayah abnormalku, semoga membusuk dineraka.

"kau mencari ini, kan?" katanya. Tangannya memegang sebuah ponsel.

Aku melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa ayahctau?" tanyaku heran. Aku hendak merebut ponsel itu, namun ayah menghindariku, membuatku terjerebeb.

"Siapa yang mau kau telfon? Kalau itu ibumu, dia gak ada. Kan ayah sudah pernah bilang. Kau itu gak punya ibu, Baekhyun. Kau kutemukan didalam sebuah timun yang berwarna ke emas an. Mengapung disungai belakang rumah kita. Terimalah kenyataan itu Baek"

Bletak!

"Timun emas gundulmu! Kau anggap aku apa hah!" Aku menyundul kepalanya kuat kuat.

"Baiklah.. Baekhyun.. Ayah terpaksa cerita padamu.. bagaimana ayah bertemu dengan ibumu, nak. Akan ayah ceritakan" Ayah berdehem. Duduk bersila.

"Cerita karangan macam apa lagi yang mau ayah ocehkan? Aku tak akan tertipu lagi!" Aku hendak berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu nak.. Kali ini dengarkan cerita ayah..tolong" katanya mendadak sendu. Aku duduk dihadapannya. Awas saja kalau dia mengoceh sembarangan. Akan ku bunuh!

"Ibumu..Adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Dia keturunan bangsawan, pewaris harta kekayaan keluarganya tujuh turunan.. Pertemuan kami,dimulai ketika ayah hendak mengambil air disungai. Ayah bertemu ibumu dan saudarinya, tengah mandi di telaga. Lalu, selendang sutera ibumu hanyut. Ayah menolong nya mati matian. Menyebrangi sungai yang dalam hanya untuk mengambil selendang itu. Namun setelah ayah berhasil mengambilnya, ibumu sudah pergi. Lalu..suatu hari kami bertemu lagi di sebuah acara pesta dansa. Dia mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah.."

Ayah menerawang.

"kami berdansa sampai pukul 12 malam. Namun tiba tiba, ibumu pergi. Meninggalkan ayah. Menyisakan sebelah sepatu yang ia kenakan malam itu"

Tunggu. Kenapa kedengaran aneh,sih?

"Kemudian.. Ayah bertemu kembali dengan ibumu di tepi sungai. Ia tengah mencuci baju saudarinya. Katanya dia disiksa ibu tiri dan saudari tirinya. Ayah membawa ibumu kabur. Kemudian kami hidup bahagia sampai kau lahir didunia. Tapi kemudian..kemudian dia diracuni ibu tirinya karena iri dengan kecantikan ibumu itu. Ibumu koma lama sekali, seperti tertidur selamanya. Kemudian...dia..meninggal"

Tunggu.. Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan kaya raya mandi ditelaga? Dan kenapa pula tiba tiba dia mandi ditelaga, kehilangan selendangnya? Terus menari sampai jam 12 malam dan mati karena di racun ibu tirinya? Cerita bodoh gila macam apa sih ini?

"Baekhyun..Ayah minta maaf..Seharusnya ayah bisa menjaga ibumu..Sehingga dia tidak perlu mati begitu.. maaf"

Ayah menitikkan air matanya.

Tunggu.. Bukankah itu ceritanya Rapunzel? Atau Pinokio? Bukan! Ini kan legenda Sangkuriang! YA betul...

Buak

Aku menendang ayah dengan brutal.

"Bodoh! Keparat! Setelah kufikir fikir, aku kayak tau cerita ayah, ternyata memang iya! Itu kan dongeng disney princess! Yang mandi disungai dan selendangnya hilang itu..Itu kan legenda Sangkuriang! Kau fikir aku ini bodoh!" teriakku tidak terima.

"Bodoh! Sangkuriang gundulmu! Itu kan cerita Cinderella, Jaka Tarub, Bawang merah bawang putih, dan Snow White. Dasar bodoh! Berapa sih nilai pelajaran sejarahmu disekolah!" teriaknya tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya cerita begituan ada di dalam mata pelajaran sejarah ya? Dan lagi kenapa sih aku harus mendengar penjelasan konyolmu! Sekarang mending kau serahkan ponselmu itu deh!" aku menarik paksa ponsel yang dipegang nya.

"Bilang dulu kau mau menghubungi siapa!"

"Cewek! Aku mau menghubungi seorang cewek! Cepat berikan"

"Cewek? Siapa?" tanya nya dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Mau tau saja! Ya pokoknya seorang cewek!"

"Yasudah.. Nih.." Dia menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Boleh nih?" tanya ku tidak percaya. Kok tibatiba mau sih?

"Yah...Soalnya akhirnya kau mau mendekati seorang cewek. Bagaimana bisa ayah melarangnya" katanya. Bodo amatlah. Meskipun dia salah sangka, tapi gak buruk juga.

"Iya.. Aku akan mendekati gadis itu, jadi ayah jangan halangi aku!" Kataku.

"Berjuanglah Baekhyun! Ayah bangga padamu" Dia menepuk nepuk pundakku.

Terserah deh. Peduli apa. Ayah gak perlu tahu niatku ini. Tidak juga dengan Park Chanyeol, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan jadi guruku itu.

Ufufufufufuu...

Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati hati, dan suatu hari aku akan berubah jadi seharusnya.

* * *

Suasana kelas yang selalu gaduh menutupi bunyi detak jantungku yang semakin tak karuan. Aku ingin cepat cepat menghubungi Park Chanyeol, sudah tidak sabar. Tapi...gimana ya kata kata yang tepat untuk mengawalinya?

Dan yang lebih penting, gimana caranya pakai ponsel ini?

"Ini.. gimana ya cara makainya?" tanya ku pada Luhan. Aku menyodorkan ponsel ayah.

"Ponselmu?" tanya Luhan. Aku menggeleng.

"Punya ayahku"

"Kau gak punya ponsel?" tanya Luhan heran. Dia menekan sebuah tombol. Layarnya tiba tiba terang, menampakkan wajah ayah dengan pose nyengir didepan toko klontong kami dulu.

"Wow. Ayahmu alay juga" Komentar Luhan.

"Gimana cara makainya?" tanya ku tidak menggubris foto aneh ayahku.

"Kau mau sms atau telfon?" tanya Luhan.

"Sms itu apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Kau gak tahu sms? Serius?" Luhan menatap ku heran.

" Sms itu artinya pesan singkat" Jongin datang.

"Ponselmu? Minta nomormu dong.." Jongin merebut ponsel ayah dari Luhan.

"Hey" Luhan berusaha merebut kembali ponsel ayah meski gak berhasil karena Jongin gesit sekali. Kemudian dia menekan tombol seperti yang Luhan tadi lakukan.

"Hiiii" teriaknya heboh ketika gambar ayah muncul.

Aku merebut ponsel ayah buru buru, mengabaikan Jongin yang syok dengan gambar ayahku.

"Ini namanya wallpaper" Junmyeon datang. Dia menunjuk foto ayahku yang terdapat dilayar ponsel tersebut.

"Aku gak tanya" kataku acuh.

Aku buru buru pergi menyeret Luhan. Dan tentu saja Luhan menyeret Yixing juga.

"Menurut mu.. Aku harus sms atau telfon?" tanyaku kembali ke topik awal.

Luhan memutar bola matanya seakan akan tengah berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau sms?" Yixing memberi komentar. Aku menyerngitkan keningku.

"Soalnya lebih gampang. Kita juga jadi bisa berfikir panjang mau bilang apa. Kalau menelfon kita harus merespon dengan cepat,kan? " itu adalah kata kata terpanjang yang pernah Yixing katakan,ngomong ngomong.

"Yixing benar" Luhan membeo.

"Oh ya..bisa tolong ajarkan aku cara sms?" pintaku.

"Boleh saja.. Tapi siapa memangnya yang mau kau sms?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Chanyeol" jawabku santai.

Luhan dan Yixing melihatku dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

"Kau beneran serius?" tanya Luhan.

"Yeah..tentu.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Yixing cengo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung belajar sms?" Kataku tidak sabaran.

Luhan dan Yixing langsung mengajariku, tanpa bicara lagi.

* * *

 _'Aku kepingin berteman denganmu._

 _Maukah kau berteman denganku?_

 _Jadilah temanku. Kalau kau mau, hubungi aku._

 _Byun Baekhyun kelas 9A'_

Aku membaca ulang sms ku. Tidak buruk sih. Meskipun sedikit kaku, setidaknya aku gak terdengar kayak pria hidung belang yang mengajak kencan wanita malam. Wow. Aku suka perumpamaan itu.

Aku terguling guling dikasur dengan perasaan gelisah.

Untunglah ayah lagi pergi kepasar. Katanya mau beli persediaan buat jualan besok.

Tring~

Ada pesan! Aku harus buru buru membacanya.

Tapi gimana sih cara bukanya?

Aku mengklik sembarangan layar ponsel ayah.

Terbuka!

 _'Promo tahun baru! Beli satu set panci gratis Aipon s5? Cuma disini tempatnya!_

 _Dapatkan hadiah nya dengan membuka halaman internet ini :_

 _/69/00/1 '_

Apaan nih? Sms gak jelas!

Aku menekan tombol 'balas'.

 _'Hey! dari mana kau dapat nomor hp ku! Jangan hubungi aku lagi! Tolong hapus nomorku'_

Aku menekan tombol send.

Tring~

Jangan jangan orang itu lagi? Dasar ngotot!

Aku membuka pesannya.

 _'Selamat! Kamu mendapat gratis sms 1000 ke semua operator!_

 _Dapat kan promo menarik lainnya hanya di eksis'_

Apa apaan sih ini! Kenapa ada sms lain dari nomor lain?

Aku membalas pesan nya :

 _'Siapa kau? Jangan ganggu aku!'_

Tring.

Sebuah sms lagi?

 _'Maaf. Nomor tujuan anda salah. Silahkan hubungi 8858 untuk layanan customer'_

Arghhhhh

Apa apaan ini! Sms sms gak jelas ini.

Tring~

Apa lagi? Apalagi mau orang orang aneh itu?

Aku membuka pesannya emosi.

 _'Maaf aku tidak kenal kamu. Tapi mungkin kita bisa berteman._

 _Aku Park Chanyeol salam kenal ^^'_

Aku tersenyum. Lebih kayak menyeringai,sih. masa bodoh lah.

 _'Terima kasih atas balasan smsmu._

 _Aku kepingin ketemu kamu._

 _Aku akan kekelasmu pada jam istirahat besok._

 _Tertanda : Byun Baekhyun'_

Setelah mengetiknya setengah mati, aku menghela nafas.

Sebentar lagi keinginan ku akan terwujud. Sebentar lagi aku bisa pakai dress berenda. Heiho!

Aku meloncat loncat kegirangan.

Lihatlah, aku melompat lompat sambil cekikikan. Sudah kelihatan feminim, kan?

* * *

Pelajaran Pak Kim terasa amat lama dan membosankan. Biasanya aku tidak terlalu perduli, tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol, cewek feminim! Aku akan berguru padanya. Tapi aku masih terjebak di pelajaran Guru Kim yang tidak penting ini.

Tringtringtring

Begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, aku buru buru berlari keluar. Mengacuhkan Guru Kim yang bahkan belum mempersilahkan siswanya untuk keluar.

Aku berlari, nyaris menabrak siswa lain dikoridor. Kakiku berhenti disebuah kelas yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kelasku.

Beberapa orang yang baru keluar dari kelas itu menatapku heran.

"Ada Park Chanyeol?" tanyaku pada siapapun yang melihat kearahku.

"Tuh.." Entah siapa yang menjawabnya,menunjuk nunjuk ke arah sebuah meja.

Aku terburu buru memasuki kelas itu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sambil membaca itu melihatku heran, nampaknya aku sudah menganggu kegiatannya.

Uh.. Dilihat dari dekatpun dia sangat cantik.

"Hai Park Chanyeol.. " kataku canggung. Aku melambai lambaikan tanganku norak.

Dia melihatku, dengan wajah keheranan.

"Siapa?"ucapnya setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 menit lebih hanya dengan diam.

"Kenalkan.. Aku.. Byun Baekhyun. Yang kemarin mengirimimu sms" kataku sambil cengar cengir.

Dia melihatku sekali lagi. Lalu menutup bukunya, dan beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya ku bingung. Dia terus berjalan, menuju pintu kelas.

"hey.." Aku secara spontan menarik tangannya. Berusaha menahannya.

"Aku.. gak berteman dengan cowok.." kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sama sekali tidak disangka sangka.

Apa katanya? Gak berteman dengan..cowok?

"Tunggu.. Apa maksud kalimatmu itu?" Hati ku bergemuruh.

Cowok? Aku?

"Aku cewek" kataku tegas.

Dia menatapku menyelidik.

"Cewek?" ulangnya.

Aku tiba tiba sadar. Gawat. Sepertinya aku terbawa emosi.

"Aku.. suka cewek?"

Oke aku punya usaha pengalihan yang sangat buruk.

Dia semakin menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang aneh.

"Maksudnya.. Aku ingin belajar tentang cewek.. Soalnya aku suka cewek.. Yah.. Kau tahu kan maksudku.. cewek itu menarik.. Badan.. Badan mereka bagus...sekali"

Setelah kalimat payah itu meluncur dengan tersendat sendat dari bibirku aku menghela nafas.

Astaga, aku kelihatan kayak cowok hidung belang yang gak tahu diri.

"Dasar aneh" ucap nya. Sebelum akhirnya benar benar kabur dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan ku dengan teramat terburu buru.

Wajar sih kalau dia sekarang jadi takut padaku.

Aku memijat mijat pelipisku.

Bodoh! Benar benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa sih aku sebodoh ini?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan habis ini?

Membuntuti nya pulang, lalu mencegatnya dijalan. Baru menjelaskan padanya?

Uh.. Coba kuingat ingat..Kalau terjadi kesalahpahaman di sekolah cowok yang dulu ku masuki, kami akan saling memukul dan minta maaf setelahnya.

Tapi kalau aku menggunakan cara itu kayaknya Chanyeol akan membenciku selamanya.

"Argh..mikirnya besok saja.." gumamku.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Aku buru buru bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Besok aku akan memikirkannya. Cara untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Harus. Secepatnya!

TBC

* * *

Heiho heiho! Saya datang dengan membawa ff chanbaek nih hohoho..

Fyi ide cerita nya sebagian besar saya dapat dari sebuah komik jepang favorit saya hoho..

Mirip? Memang iya. Karena saya akui ini memang terinspirasi dari komik luar biasa itu hoho..

Tapi tentu aja tetap berbeda xD tertarik?

Ngomong ngomong saya gak terlalu tau soal chanbaek karena saya gak ngeshipper in ?/ mereka sih. Dan ini juga ff chanbaek saya yang perdana. Jadi maaf banget kalo aneh gitu.

Mengenai gaya bahasanya, ini ff dengan gaya bahasa amburadul yang mungkin pernah kalian temuin huhu. Tapi saya gak bisa buat ff ini dengan gaya bahasa baku, karena ketika saya coba, hasilnya otak saya jadi buntu. Intinya menurut saya gaya penulisan baku sama sekali gak cocok dengan cerita ini.

Yah..Pokoknya gitu deh..

Review? :)


	2. Help Me, Park Chanyeol!

Title : **Only You Dont Know**

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

\- Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

\- Luhan (GS)

\- Kyungsoo (GS)

\- Kim Jongin

\- Kim Junmyeon

\- Zhang Yixing (GS)

\- Oh Sehun

Rate : Mature (lontaran kasar, minuman keras, rokok, etc)

Genre : Romance, Humor(garing)

 **-Warning! Typo dimana mana. Bakal banyak adegan aneh, ganjil, freak. Yang merasa ga sanggup baca bisa skip-**

Sinopsis : Baekhyun itu cewek! Harus berapa kali sih dia bicara. Kenapa orang orang bodoh itu gak ada yang percaya? Ini lagi, ayah abnormal. Selalu saja bilang "kepalkan tinjumu, jadilah cowok sejati" setiap saat. "Aku cewek,ayah bodoh!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2!**

Seharian ini aku sudah memikirkan mengenai bagaimana caranya meminta batuan Park Chanyeol yang super dingin itu. Tapi entahlah pada dasarnya aku orangnya bebal atau karena kebanyakan makan ubi jalar jadi tidak bisa mikir. Aku tidak tahu kemungkinan mana yang benar.

Aku mulai mengunyah sayuran yang sedari tadi hanya kubiarkan mendingin dimeja makan kecil kami. Ayah ku tengah mengunyah makanannya sambil cekikikan melihat layar televisi kecil kami. Ini adalah waktu makan malam di rumahku omong omong.

"dasar bodoh!" maki ayah. Dia mendadak bersikap murung dan uring uringan, setelah dari tadi tertawa tawa tidak jelas.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha tidak perduli pada tingkah anehnya. Meneruskan acara makan ku.

"kapan sih kau jadi cewek pintar! Dasar gadis bodoh!" ayah lagi lagi merutu rutu, kemudian menendang tv kecil kami dengan bar barnya.

"yak! Kesal sih kesal. Tapi gak nendang nendang juga kali!" kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus mengatakan padanya betapa brutalnya dia.

"diam Baekhyun! Biarkan ayah melampiaskan rasa kesal ayah pada Naeyora! Gadis bodoh dunggu yang sok baik itu" Teriak ayah tidak mau kalah. Dia menunjuk nunjuk layar tv kami.

Aku beralih melihat ke arah Tv kami yang tengah menayangkan adegan Naeyora, si gadis desa sang pemeran utama yang kini tengah menangis tersedu sedu dipojok dapur.

"Hiks.. mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam padaku... mengapa tuhan!" Naeyora, gadis itu teriak teriak dramatis, duduk dilantai sambil menyeka ingusnya yang meler meler.

Oke, itu benar benar amazing sekali. Ingus yang sekarang telah tersebar di pakaian, tangan dan celananya. Jangan lupakan backsound biola yang terdengar samar samar menyayat hati itu dibuat sok sedih. Mendadak selera makanku hilang seketika.

"Lihat itu Baek! Sungguh bagus sekali aktingnya! Dia menangis betulan lho! Ohhhh.. tidak sia sia aku jadi fans setianya" Ayah berkata dengan bangga, dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tapi sangat disayangkan dia main drama gak bermutu ini! Siapa sih sutradaranya? Kenapa disetiap main drama dia harus dianiaya terus? Mana dia hanya senyum sok tegar lagi ketika dianiaya. Kenapa!" Ayah mendumal dumal menuntut keadilan entah pada siapa.

Lagi lagi aku menghela nafas melihat kelakuan absurd ayahku sendiri.

"Sialan! Kenapa sih dramanya cepat sekali bersambungnya!" Ayah berteriak geram ketika layar Tv kami menampakkan tulisan 'bersambung' dengan wajah Naeyora yang dipenuhi ingus diujung hidungnya dengan sangat sangat tidak kerennya terpampang disana.

"ini drama apa sih?" tanya ku tidak habis fikir kok ada drama kayak gini dijaman sekarang?

Ayah mematikan Tv, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Loh, kau ini sudah sering nonton tapi gak tahu judulnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh. Halooo, siapa sih yang mau repot repot peduli sama drama gak jelas kayak begitu selain ayah abnormalku ini? Lagipula aku jadi ikut ikutan nonton drama ini kan karena ayahku yang selalu menonton nya setiap kita sedang makan malam. Dia gak mau ketinggalan 1 episodepun. Dan tadi adalah tayangan yang ke 900! Bayangkan, 900 episode! Tapi tuh drama sampe sekarang belum menunjukkan tanda tanda mau tamat sama sekali.

"Itu judulnya Sedekah Cinta,Baek! Drama picisan yang viral dimana dimana. Bahkan ibu ibu penjual jamu saja tahu drama itu! Masa kau yang remaja muda malah gak tahu" Ayah berkata panjang kali lebar sambil menampakkan wajah tidak terima karena drama favoritnya tidak diketahui oleh remaja seperti aku.

"kayak aku bakal penghargaan kalpataru aja kalau tau drama itu" kataku sarkas. Ayah mendelik tersinggung.

"Dasar gak sopan!"

Dia mengunyah daging sapi porsi besar yang terletak dipiringnya dengan brutal. Asal kalian tahu aku bahkan gak dikasih segigitpun loh.

"Dari judulnya saja udah aneh gitu. Sedekah Cinta? Pft... jebal" aku melanjutkan ejekanku.

Ayah bahkan gakperduli lagi. Sekarang dia sibuk mengunyah daging sapinya

"Jadi cintanya disedekah sedekahin gitu ke orang orang? Bukannya setahuku orang orang itu kalau sedekah yang disedekahin itu kalau gak uang ya makanan atau bajulah minimal" Aku mengomentari judul drama aneh kesukaan ayah seakan akan aku adalah kritius handal yang sudah pro.

Gini ya, aku kasih tau betapa menjengkelkannya ayahku ini. Dia bahkan gak perduli aku bicara apa. Dia benar benar cuma sibuk makan, persis anjing kelaparan yang gak perduli lagi sama sekitarnya.

Padahal dia yang dari tadi mulai membahas drama favoritnya, bikin nafsu makanku hilang saja. Gimana gak hilang nafsu makanku lihat si Naeyora nagis nangis sampai ingusan gitu? Totalitas sih totalitas tapi gak segitunya juga kan?

Aku sampai lupa tentang rencanaku untuk mendekati Park jutek Chanyeol, dan ini semua gara gara meladeni ayah super gak jelas ku ini.

"Yah...ehm..boleh..nanya?" Aku berkata sambil berdehem dehem. Menginterupsi kegiatan ayah yang kini tengah sibuk melanjutkan acara makan sesi keduanya, apalagi kalau bukan menghabisi persediaan camilanku.

"Gini lho. Aku mau tanya. Jadi... Gimana sih caranya menarik perhatian.. cewek?"

Ayah mengunyah snack favoritku, sekantung kentang goreng dengan ekstra bumbu rasa balado yang enak! Huhu makanan favoritku betapa malangnya kau!

"Memangnyha..kraup..mashalah..nya..kraup..aphaa?" dia ngunyah sambil bicara kayak biasanya, bikin kesal saja.

Berhubung sekarang aku sedang butuh bantuannya, aku harus ekstra sabar.

"Aku mau mendekati..cewek. Tapi cewek ini cuek banget.. Dia bilang dia gak berteman dengan cowok! Padahal kan aku cewek" aku berkata dengan sebal, teringat dengan kejadian penolakan itu.

"Oh gitu?" Ayah melihatku, memastikan mengenai kebenaran ceritaku. Lalu mengangguk angguk seakan akan dia paham saja. Dan sekarang dia sempat sempatnya menjilat jari jari tangannya yang dipenuhi bumbu bumbu balado.

Matanya kesana kemari seakan akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Oke, mungkin aku harus kasih dia kesempatan untuk berfikir.

"Baekhyun.." Ayah memecahkan kesunyia setelah diam selama kurang lebih 30 detik.

"Ya ayah? Jadi gimana sarannya?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah sumbringah. Yah, mungkin dia bukan ayah yang buruk.

"Gini Baek.. Ayah lupa dimana kau naruh snack cokelat yang kau beli saat kita liburan ke rumah nenekmu. Dimana sih kau naruhnya? Soalnya ayah mendadak kepingin makan yang manis manis" Katanya dengan wajah sama sekali gak merasa berdosa.

Bedebah ini.

"Gini ya yah.. Aku sedang nanya ayah lho sekarang. Kenapa sih ayah malah mikirin cokelat brengsek itu!" teriakku sewot.

"Ayah Cuma baru teringat, cokelat itu sudah kita simpan selama 2 tahun lho Baek! Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama nanti kadaluarsa" alibi ayah.

Aku memegangkepalaku yang mulai berdenyut.

"Mau tahu gak dimana aku menaruh cokelatnya?"

"Dimana dimana?" Dia menampakkan wajah penasarannya.

"Di **NERAKA**! Ambil sana!"

* * *

Percuma bicara dengan pria abnormal macam ayah. Kayaknya aku harus mikir dan bertindak sendiri. Entah gimana caranya. Aku sendiri masih belum kepikiran apapun. Mungkin tidur bisa membuat otakku tiba tiba mendadak setara dengan Einstein atau minimal sahabat main layangan nya Einstein yang gak kalah pinternya! YEAH! Kalau begitu aku harus tidur!

* * *

Pagi pagi sekali aku buru buru berangkat sekolah. Mengabaikan ayahku yang tengah mengeluh sakit perut gara gara makan cokelat kadaluarsa. Rasakan itu ayah bodohku tersayang!

Aku berlari lari penuh semangat menuju kekelas Chanyeol. Omong omong aku belum ada rencana apapun sebenarnya. Dan ketika aku bangun tidur pun ternyata otakku masih begini begini saja. Gak bisa sepintar Einstein.

Tetapi setidaknya aku sudah memikirkan 3 hal yaitu :

1\. Nekat dan percaya dirilah

2\. Lakukan saja apa yang terlintas difikiranmu dan percaya dirilah

3\. Nekat, lakukan saja apapun yang terlintas difikiranmu dan percaya dirilah.

Intinya gak usah banyak berfikir dan lakukan saja hahahahah :D (Kayaknya aku sudah ketularan sintingnya ayahku deh)

Jadi inilah aku yang telah sampai dikelas yang berada tepat disebelah kelasku ini. Aku berjalan dengan percaya dirinya.

Aku mendatangi Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dikursinya yang berada dibarisan paling depan itu.

"Hai" sapaku tidak tahu diri. Lengkap dengan senyum menawanku. Jangan lupakan high five ku untuk menambah kesan "sok" akrab. Aku memasang tampang tercakep-ku yang selalu dipuji cool oleh Luhan. Gak lupa kutaruh tangan kanan ku ke dalam saku celana. Gimana? Aku sudah menawan, kan? Chanyeol akan tergila gila padaku! Atau tidak. Apasih yang sedang aku fikirkan? Masa aku segini putus asanya jadi jomblo sampai sampai aku memilih jadi lesbi?

Ngomong ngomong aku mempelajari gaya gaya tadi dari pergaulan di sekolah sebelumnya jadi jangan salahkan betapa norak dan jadulnya gayaku.

Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali ngomong ngomong. Dia hanya sibuk membaca buku tebal membosankan yang ia letakkan dipermukaan mejanya.

"Hai. Aku Byun Baekhyun" aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Barangkali dia sudah lupa denganku.

Dan dia masih saja mengabaikanku ngomong ngomong.

"Hai..Halo..Sepada?Annyeong Haseyo?Helooowww?" Aku memanggilnya seraya menggoyangkan tanganku didepan nya. Apa aku sudah berubah jadi manusia kasat mata atau sejenisnya? Aku bahkan gak ingat aku punya kekuatan semacam itu.

"Halooo. Adakah disini yang bisa melihatku? Aku aku sekarang sudah berubah jadi invisible man?" kataku melucu. Tapi boro boro Chanyeol, bahkan anak anak yang sedari tadi duduk dibelakangnya gak perduli denganku.

Aku menari nari. Freestyle, hiphop, bahkan nari tarian tradisionalnya orang Korea untuk meyakinkan apa aku benar benar jadi manusia kasat mata sekarang.

Dan tebak? Chanyeol lagi lagi megacuhkanku. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku atau kayaknya dia bahkan gak berkedip. Matanya benar benar tertuju sempurna pada lembar lembar buku serius yang tengah ia baca. Tapi kabar baik atau malah buruknya, sekarang teman teman sekelas Chanyeol sempurna melihatku dengan tatapan ngeri! Huft.. Kufikir aku beneran jadi invisible man!

Dan sekarang aku gak tahu harus apa. Menghentikan tarian hancur hancuran ku ini dan pergi dengan wajah menahan malu atau malah melanjutkan tariannya sampai habis dan minta saweran pada mereka yang sedari tadi menontonku?

Aku berfikir sampai sampai gak sadar kakiku menginjak bungkusan permen bodoh yang tergeletak dilantai dan betapa hebatnya bungkusan kecil itu bisa langsung membuatku sempurna terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan tidaknelitnya dilantai!

Uh! Rasanya sakit. Tapi kabar baiknya sekarang Chanyeol melihatku! Yuhuu!

Atau tidak? Dia sekarang malah beranjak dari kursi nya dan hendak pergi. Oh tidak!

Dengan cepat aku mengejarnya, dan menarik lengannya tentu saja.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ucapnya dengan intonasi yang dingin.

"Aku gak takut dengan tatapanmu itu tahu!" Teriak ku gak penting. Jelas aku bohong. Aku takut banget tahu!

Dia menyerngit. Bagus, Baekhyun. Kau membuatnya jadi tambah sebal denganmu. Benar benar bagus.

"Aku gak akan melepaskan kau sebelum kau mau bantu aku" kataku balik mengancamnya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan memukulmu!" dia mengatakannya sambil melotot menyeramkan. Wow. Aku baru tahu seorang cewek juga akan mengancam lawannya dengan sebuah pukulan. Persis kayak yang anak anak cowok biasa lakukan.

"Siapa takut" jawabku menantang. Lho kenapa aku jadi seagresif ini sih? Gimana kalau dia beneran nonjok aku. Masa aku berantem dengan cewek?

"Kumohon. Lepaskan aku.. Tolong"

Tanpa kuduga, Baekhyun berkata dengan gemetaran. Matanya dipenuhi ketakutan.

"Hey.. Jangan berwajah takut kayak begitu juga dong" ucapku tidak enak.

Dia menundukkan wajahnya seperti hendak menangis.

Dan benar saja. Matanya kini berkaca kaca. Demi tuhan!

Aku benar benar panik. Sekarang gadis ini sempurna menangis!

"Hei.. Jangan menangis dong" Aku berusaha meredakan tangisannya. Bagus sekali. Sekarang semua orang ngelihatin aku. Aku jadi kelihatan kayak cowok jahat yang bejat.

"Gini loh Park Chanyeol. Aku bakal lepasin kau. Jadi berhenti nangis ya?" Ucapku seraya melepaskan cengkramanku dilengannya.

"Tapi... Sebagai gantinya.. Bantu aku ya? Ya..ya?" Aku berkata takut takut.

"Bantu apa?" Dia akhirnya bertanya padaku setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 menit lebih hanya untuk menangis.

"Aku Cuma kepingin berteman denganmu saja.. Cuma ingin tahu tentang.. cewek? Eee maksudnya, maksudnya belajar tentang cewek?" Aku berkata dengan terbata bata. Takut salah bicara lagi.

"Buat apa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Untuk apa? Eeee... itu... em. Ah! Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin tahu tentang cewek karena aku punya kakak perempuan yang.. yang punya hubungan buruk denganku.. jadi.. aku ingin tahu tentang cewek supaya aku bisa berbaikan dengannya"

Demi patrick dan spongebob! Pertama kalinya aku berbohong dengan baik. Sama sekali gak buruk. Atau malah keren. Atau super keren? Yeah!

Pasti ini karena terlalu sering mendengar tipuan murahan ayah abnormalku tersayang. Kayaknya kali ini aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan wajah simpati.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

Tuhan. Semoga kau mau memaafkan aku kali ini. Izinkan aku berbohong sekali saja.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"serius?" tanya ku setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Aku melompat lompat, terkikik, dan hampir salto kalau saja aku tidak menyadari semua anak anak dikelas Chanyeol, dan bahkan pak Kyuhyun wali kelas nya Chanyeol sekarang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Kayaknya aku harus segera kabur sebelum aku dimasukkan ke RSJ karena dikira sudah mulai sinting.

Buru bur aku keluar dari kelas Chanyeol. Dan berjalan terburu buru kekelas. Dan tebak apa yang menyambutku? Wajah masam Pak Lee Kwang. Aku tersenyum canggung diambang pintu.

Untunglah aku baru terlambat 5 menit.

Hey tunggu! Aku lupa bikin PR Bahasa Korea! Habis ini aku pasti dimarahi Pak Lee. Ini kan masih pagi T.T

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu dan aku sudah benar benar tidak sabar menantikan hari ini. Biasanya dihari minggu pagi aku akan menyangkul bersama ayah. Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini. Aku bercermin, melihat lagi penampilanku. Membenarkan pakaian terbaik yang tengah kukenakan, menyisir rambut dengan jari jariku. Sepertinya rambutku sudah mulai memanjang.

"Jadi.. Siapakah gerangan gadis beruntung yang akan kau ajak kencan hari ini Byun Baekhyun?" Ayahku tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana. Tersenyum mengerikan sambil menepuk nepuk pundakku.

"Bukan urusan ayah" jawabku acuh.

Dia mengabaikanku. Merogoh rogoh saku celana nya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Siapapun dia, berjanjilah pada ayah kau harus terlihat keren didepannya. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk malas.

"Traktir dia makan. Jadilah cowok sejati baginya" ucap ayah sok menasehati. Kemudian ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. Benar benar ayah yang pengertian.

Setelah puas bercermin, aku melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10. Itu berarti 30 menit lagi adalah waktu janjian ku dengan Park Chanyeol.

Aku buru buru beranjak keluar kamar. Dan mengambil sepatu dirak. Menggenakannya dengan cepat lalu beranjak keluar.

"Tunggu nak" teriak ayah.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Aku berdiri diambang pintu. Bersiap pergi.

"Jangan lupa main aman" Ayah mengerlingkan matanya menyeramkan. Dasar! Bikin merinding saja. Main aman apanya! Aku ini kan cewek masa main main dengan sesama cewek, gila apa!

Aku mengabaikan ayah sinting-ku dan bergegas pergi. Seandainya ayah tahu apa yang sedang aku renacanakan pasti dia aan menyesal telah membiarkan ku pergi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Finally! Seneng banget akhirnya bisa upload chapter dua ff ini :3 Padahal kemarin kemarin gak semangat ngetik gataunya mendadak pingin ngetik lagi.

Well, selain males aku juga harus gilir giliran laptop sama adek. MAkanya semangat ngetik mulai memudar wkwk

Dan tadi sedikit menemui masalah pas udah mau upload. Mau ke ffnet malah disambut sama "internetpositif".

Tapi untunglah semuanya udah beres :D

Maaf buanget ya readers-ku tersayang di chapter ke 2 ini bahasa ku makin kacau, amburadul. Dan ga lucu, garing. Maafin buanget.

Meski males ngetik tapi aku tetep suka baca ff wkwkw dan cast favoritku di ff baru baru adalah Sulay sama Chanbaek! Huehehee

Dan aku mau sedikit cerita gak penting bisa di skip kalo gamau baca.

Jadi aku lagi semacam ada project gitu. Buat grup nyanyi yang cuma dianggotakan 2 orang diantaranya adalah aku. Dan konsepnya sih sedikit unik.

Bukan girlband sih. Bukan nyanyi cover2 an juga. Apalagi band2an. Konsepnya kita nyanyi diiringin midi yang dibikin oleh kita sendiri! YEAY!

Dan belakangan project ini menyita perhatianku sampai2 aku jadi rada males bikin cerita meski idenya tumpeh2 diotak :v

Pokoknya gitu deh.

Oh iya. Makasih buat kalian yang kemarin udah review, follow, dan fav in ff ini. Makasih banget ku cinta kalian pokoknya :*

Dan bagi yang belom, silahkan **Review** , **Favorite** , dan **Follow** yaaaa :*


	3. First Lesson

Title : **Only You Dont Know**

Main Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

\- Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

\- Luhan (GS)

\- Kyungsoo (GS)

\- Kim Jongin

\- Kim Junmyeon

\- Zhang Yixing (GS)

\- Oh Sehun

Rate : Mature (lontaran kasar, minuman keras, rokok, etc)

Genre : Romance, Humor(garing)

 **-Warning! Typo dimana mana. Bakal banyak adegan aneh, ganjil, freak. Yang merasa ga sanggup baca bisa skip-**

Sinopsis : Baekhyun itu cewek! Harus berapa kali sih dia bicara. Kenapa orang orang bodoh itu gak ada yang percaya? Ini lagi, ayah abnormal. Selalu saja bilang "kepalkan tinjumu, jadilah cowok sejati" setiap saat. "Aku cewek,ayah bodoh!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3!**

* * *

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Sekarang aku sedang berada di air mancur taman kota omong omong. Setahuku hari minggu seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling ramai penduduk, kan? Tapi kok sekarang sepi ya?

Oh iya! Di depan balai kota kan sedang ada demo! Demo apa ya.. Kalau tidak salah sih demo yang dilakukan oleh perkumpulan para pedagang di kota Seoul. Katanya mereka merasa tidak didukung sebagai pedagang terbukti dengan banyak dibangunnya Supermarket di kota ini. Bukannya memang dari dulu sudah banyak ya? Entahlah.. Itu sih kata koran yang kubaca tadi pagi.

Peduli apa dengan mereka. Aku mau fokus menunggu Chanyeol MahaGuruku saja deh. Omong omong.. Ini sudah jam 11 lho. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Apa aku yang salah lihat ya?

Aku membuka ponsel ayah. Melihat kembali sisa sisa sms kami tadi malam. Barangkali aku jadi mabuk ubi jalar makanya bisa salah lihat.

 _To : Chanyeol-TemanCewekKu_

 _Hai Park Chanyeol.. Apa besok kau sibuk?_

 _Apakah besok kau sibuk? Bisa kita bertemu? Kalau mau balas ya!_

 _-Byun Baekhyun_

Aku terharu membaca pesanku. Baru belajar sekali ternyata aku sudah bisa ketik sms sejelas ini. Benar benar hebat! Oh iya, aku sengaja menulis nama Chanyeol seperti itu biar ayah gak curiga.

 _From : Chanyeol-TemanCewekKu_

 _Hai Baekhyun.. Aku tidak sibuk kok._

 _Boleh boleh.. Besok mau ketemu dimana?_

 _To : Chanyeol-TemanCewekKu_

 _Terimakasih sudah dibalas! Aku tunggu di air **manvur** taman kota, bisakan?_

 _Jam 10 saja. Soalnya kalau kepagian ayahku masih tidur dan pintu rumah masih dia kunci huhu_

Iya aku typo. Aku kan cuma manusia biasa. Gak luput dari kesalahan.

 _From : Chanyeol-TemanCewekKu_

 _Tentu.. Jam 10 ya ^_^_

 _To : Chanyeol-TemenCewekKu_

 _Iya! Sampai ketemu!_

Saking semangatnya aku sampai mencet tanda seru kebanyakan. Chanyeol gak bakal ngira aku marah kedia kan?

Perjanjiannya beneran jam 10 kok . Aku gak salah lihat tuh. Dan sekarang sudah jam 11 lewat.  
Jangan jangan aku sekarang bukan lagi ditaman kota? Enggak tuh! Aku lagi ditaman kota pada hari minggu jam 11! Aku gak salah. Tapi Chanyeol kok belum datang?

"Baekhyuun" teriak seseorang. Itu suara Chanyeol, kan?

Dari kejauhan aku melihat cewek itu melambaikan tangannya. Ia menggenakan dress berwarna pink muda. Berlari lari kecil menghampiriku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan melambaikan tanganku juga. Dia tersenyum.

Lima menit berlalu.

Chanyeol masih berjalan menghampiriku. Dan aku masih menunggunya ditempat yang sama. Apa semua wanita itu larinya lelet ya?

Satu menit kemudian. Dia baru benar benar sampai didepanku. Sambil ngos ngosan.

Dia menenangkan deru nafasnya yang tak karuan. Lalu setelah bernafas dengan normal barulah dia bicara.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat. Tadi aku sudah mau berangkat. Tapi tiba tiba aku ragu dengan pakaianku. Tadinya aku mau pakai dress merah tapi setelah kufikir fikir apa gak terlalu cerah? Jadi aku ganti pakai yang ini. Eh ternyata warna tasnya gak cocok. Jadi aku ganti pakai tas yang ini. Pas mau berangkat eh aku lupa kalau sepatu ku juga gak matching sama baju dan tasnya. Yaudah aku ganti sepatu juga. Lalu, pas aku udah yakin mau berangkat, aku baru ingat kalau ternyata tasku ketinggalan diruang tamu karna terlalu sibuk mikirin sepatunya. Setelah aku ambil tasnya dan berangkat, eh dijalan macet! Taukan kalau dijalan sedang ada demo"

Aku cuma bisa cengo mendengar Baekhyun nyerocos.

"Duh maaf ya. Aku terlambat sekali ya?" tanya Baekhyun menyadarkanku.

"Oh.. Enggak kok.. Cuma telat.. 1 setengah jam?"

Aku melihat arlojiku yang kini menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 30 menit.

"Ternyata aku terlambat ya? Maaf banget ya Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Gak perlu minta maaf kok. Demi berguru padamu aku rela melakukan apapun" ucapku sambil nyengir. Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Gimana kalau kita langsung berangkat saja?" tawarku. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong ngomong kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Oh iya kita mau kemana sih?

"Gimana kalau makan?" ucapku balik tanya.

Dia mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya sih aku mau minta temenin dia beli dalaman cewek, terus beli seragam cewek, terus beli dress, terus beli sepatu hak tinggi, terus terus terus-

"Em kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Baekhyun memecahkan lamunanku.

"Gimana kalau.. makan di kedai dekat sekolah?" tawarku.

"Yah.. Jangan dong. Kan kita sudah sering lewat situ. Lebih baik cari suasana baru. Makan di kafe saja gimana?" saran Chanyeol.

Kafe?Aku bahkan belum pernah kesana seumur umur! Kayak gimana ya tempatnya?

"Okedeh" aku mengangguk setuju.

Baiklah kafe kami datang!

* * *

Aku menatap sekeliling. Ini ya yang namanya kafe? Tempatnya remaja remaja nongkrong? Luhan dan Yixing katanya sering kesini. Mereka sering sih ajak aku tapi aku menolak. Uang jajan saja Cuma cukup buat beli air putih. Ayah sialan itu cuma membekali aku sepotong roti dan sekeping uang disekolah.

"kau itu harus belajar hemat Baekhyun!" ucapan ayah, bahkan tampang nyebelin nya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu mendadak muncul dikepalaku. Sialan! Padahal dia sering beli pizza diam diam gak kasih kasih aku! Apanya yang menghemat!

Baiklah Baek, fokus saja sekarang pada Chanyeol dan lupakan ayah sialanmu itu.

Aku kembali mengamati sekeliling. Tempat ini tertata, wangi, dan dingin. Beda sekali dengan kedai depan sekolah yang menjadi satu satunya tempat nongkrongku selain rumah. Disini kasirnya berpenampilan rapi. Gak ada yang kasir yang gendut, berperut buncit, dan punya nafas bau alkohol.

Setelah aku puas melihat lihat keadaan kafe, pandanganku kini tertuju pada Chanyeol yang tengah memegangi buku menu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Adanya apa?" kataku balik bertanya.

"Banyak. Ada Ice Tea, Flavoured teanya ada Citruz, Rosemary, Senorita, Berry, Asiantique, Hot tea, ada coffe juga. Vietnam drip, dan manual brew. Makanannya ada spaghetti aglioolio, spaghetti meatballs marinara, chicken crispy steak, macarobi blackpepper mushroom, basil chicken, bla bla"

"Sama kayak punyamu deh" ucapku menyerah.

Ampun deh. Gak ada yang aku ngerti.

Setelah memesan aku memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah memfokuskan matanya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Maaf ya aku sambil sms ibuku. Soalnya dia mau titip sesuatu nanti" ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh gakpapa kok" jawabku singkat.

Aku memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia manis. Meski dia punya badan yang tinggi untuk ukuran cewek. Dan tubuh yang gak langsing, malah berisi. Tapi dia feminim banget! Rambutnya lurus, panjang, dan kayaknya wangi. Dia pake dress dibawah lutut, dengan lengan panjang. Belum lagi warna lipstiknya yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Aku kan juga pingin pakai lipstik!

Begitu pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami Chanyeol langsung meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

Aku lagi lagi terperangah norak.

Didepan ku kini disajikan segelas buah buahan dicampur krim yang diatasnya ditaruh lelehan coklat dan keju.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihatku.

"Oh gak. Aku cuma takjub aja" ucapku jujur.

"Aku pesan parfait. Lagi pingin. Kamu gak masalahkan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Oh gakpapa kok. Kan aku tadi yang bilang bakal pesan yang sama kayak punyamu" kataku.

Chanyeol tersenyum riang melihat kearah parfaitnya.

"Baiklah selamat makan" ucapnya riang. Dia menyuapkan sesendok parfait lalu memekik.

"Emmm benar benar deh parfait ini!" ucapnya setengah memekik.

Aku memperhatikannnya. Dia melahap parfaitnya dengan perlahan.

Cara dia menyuapkannya, cara dia memegang sendok, bahkan cara dia meletakkan sikunya. Semuanya aku perhatikan dengan seksama.

"Gak makan?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan acara-ku.

"Ini mau makan kok" ucapku sambil nyengir. Buru buru kuambil gelas parfait yang ada dihadapanku.

Kayaknya ini bakal susah untukku.

* * *

 _-Keesokan harinya-_

 **Blub blub~**

Samar samar aku mendengar suara ayah yang tengah merebus masakan nya yang entah apa namanya itu. Kemudian aku membuka perlahan mataku. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuh, lalu berangkat dari kasur.

"Anak laki lakiku sudah bangun?" tanya ayah yang mendadak nongol dari balik pintu.

"Apanya yang laki laki" ucapku malas.

"Baeek sarapan ayah sudah masak tuh" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku berjalan terseok seok menuju dapur-ruangtv-ruangtamu kami.

Ruangan yang entah disebut dapur,ruang tv, atau ruang tamu ini kali ini tengah berfungsi sebagai dapur sekaligus ruang makan keluarga kami.

Ayah menyambutku dengan senyum mengerikannya. Duduk manis di hadapan meja makan kami yang sudah dipenuhi dengan makanan.

Begitu aku duduk, dia langsung makan dengan lahap.

Aku kemudian teringat dengan acara makanku dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

Mula mula kedua tangan ditekuk sedekat mungkin dengan dada, siku sejajar dengan perut, dagu sedikit kearah bawah. Kemudian-

"Mari makannnn" ucapku riang.

Aku menyuapkan sesendok makanan dimulut.

"Emmmmmm... Betul betul ya masakan ayah" ucapku setengah memekik.

Aku mengunyah makanan nya sambil menggumam "em em em" dan sesekali terkikik.

 **Bletak**

Ayah memukul kepalaku pakai centong nasi.

"apa apaan sih tampangmu itu. Mengerikan " ejeknya.

"Yang begini itu cara makan yang feminim tahu!" ucapku tidak terima.

Ayah mencibir. Sedetik kemudian ia meniru cara makanku atau Chanyeol maksudku.

"Gimana? Ayah feminim kan?" tanyanya sambil mengenipkan sebelah matanya.

"Menggelikan" komentarku sarkas.

Ayah melanjutkan makannya dengan gaya nya yang brutal.

"Dengar ya Baekhyun mau bagaimanapun kau makan, kau itu adalah laki laki. Jiwamu itu jiwa laki laki!" ucap ayah sok tahu.

Aku mengabaikannya. Mencoba kembali menguyah sarapanku yang entah kenapa sekarang rasanya jadi tidak enak.

"Meniru perempuan seperti ini, apa kau tidak merasa malu? Laki laki itu ya begini!" teriak ayah. Ia memakan makanannya dengan belepotan. Mengunyah tanpa menutup mulut sehingga suara giginya yang tengah mengunyah itu terdengar jelas. Dan mengangkat satu kakinya.

"Lihatlah. Kau juga sama sepertiku. Seorang laki laki!" teriaknya lagi. Aku melihat diriku sendiri.

Melihat cara ku makan. Nasi yang ku makan berceceran dimana mana. Sama seperti ayah. Aku juga menguyah makanan tanpa menutup mulutku. Dan kaki kiriku juga kuangkat. Tidak!

Aku meletakkan sendok bekas makanku dipiring. Menarik nafas untuk sesaat.

"laki laki...laki laki" seru ayah sembari menghentak hentakkan kakinya heboh.

Aku berdiri. Hendak kabur.

"Anak laki lakiku mau kemana nak?" tanyanya.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan ayah dan hendak keluar rumah.

"Hey anak laki lakiku kok gak jawab sih?" tanya ayah lagi.

Dia meniru gaya makan Chanyeol sambil terkikik kikik.

"Meski makan begini ayah tetap laki laki kan" ucapnya masih tidak mau kalah.

"Anak laki laki ayah mau kemana sih kok buru buru?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini sambil berdiri dihadapanku. Nyengir nyengir.

Laki laki apanya. Aku ini kan-

"Minggir aku mau sekolah!" teriakku kesal.

"Baiklah hati hati ya putra ku!" Dia menepuk pundakku.

Aku buru buru keluar dari rumah.

 **BLAM**

Aku menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sialan, sialan, siaaaaaaalaaaaaaan!

* * *

Aku berjalan kesekolah sambil menekuk wajah.

Kenapa sih ayah selalu saja membuat hari hariku buruk?

Rasanya benar benar kesal!

Aku menendang sampah bekas minuman yang berada didepan kelasku dengan brutal.

 **Bletak**

"Auuuu sakit" pekik Luhan.

Ups!

"Sorry gak sengaja beneran" ucapku sambil pasang tampang memelas.

Luhan mengelus keningnya yang memerah karna terkena lemparan sampah yang kutendang.

"Hey. Sakit tahu" rutunya. Aku nyengir.

"Ya maaf. Habisnya aku lagi kesal sih" ucapku.

"Bisa kesal juga toh. Kirain enggak" ucap Luhan sarkas. Dia buru buru masuk kekelas sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanyaku tidak peka.

"Dia marah padamu" jawab Yixing singkat. Lalu gadis itu ikut masuk kekelas.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Pak Shindong yang tengah sibuk mengoceh terpaksa menghentikan ocehannya. Dengan sedikit tidak iklas akhirnya dia menghentikan kelas yang sedang berlangsung.

"Gila! Pak Shindong itu kalau sudah ngajar pasti suka ngelantur!" omel Luhan.

"Benar! Cerita tentang masa mudanya lah. Tentang petualangannya mencari kitab sucilah. Ada ada saja" sambung Kyungsoo yang baru kali ini kudengar ia mau bicara sepanjang itu.

"Giliran ujian malah memberi soal yang susah" Kali ini Yixing. Waw. Anak anak yang pendiam saja mau angkat suara. Segitu menyebalkannya ya Pak Shindong.

Aku bahkan nggak dengar dia tadi jelasin apa. Maklum. Pikiranku sekarang sedang berkecamuk.

Oh iya! Ada yang mau kupastikan.

"Aku ini cewek kan?" tanyaku pada Luhan yang kini tengah memakan bekal makan siangnya.

"Gaktahu" jawab Luhan acuh.

"kau masih marah ya?" tanyaku to the point.

Luhan menatapku heran.

"Hey.. punya rasa bersalah sedikit saja dong! Katanya perempuan. Masa langsung to the point gitu!" omel Luhan.

"Maaf saja kalau aku ini gak kayak perempuan" ucapku murung.

Luhan langsung menatapku gak enak.

"Bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Luhan.

Aku menggeleng.

"Gakpapa kok. Aku ini... memang bukan perempuan" ucap ku murung.

"Gak betul! Kau itu cewek! Kau kan juga punya payudara bodoh!" maki Luhan.

Iya sih..

"Tapi kata ayah.. Aku itu laki laki"

Luhan menghela.

"Kau itu percaya saja sama ayahmu. Sudah tau dia abnormal"

Benar juga. Kenapa sih aku percaya sama kata kata ayahku yang sama sekali gak penting itu?

"Benar sekali! Ngapain aku percaya sama perkataannya yang bohong semua itu!"

Luhan menghela. Yixing menatapku iba.

"kau ini gampang dipengaruhi ya" komentar Kyungsoo. Omong Omong ini kali keduanya dia ikut ikutan ngobrol dengan kami.

"Nona.. kalau mau belajar tentang cewek bisa padaku kok" tau tau saja Jongin sudah disebelahku.

"Aku ini tahu banyak tentang cewek" ucapnya lagi.

Bletak

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Apaan! Kau itu menggoda pengemis yang cantik saja pengemisnya nolak tuh! Gak ada yang mau denganmu bodoh! Apanya yang tahu banyak tentang cewek!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Jangan buka kartu dong Soo" Jongin mencibir.

"Belajar padaku saja noona. Kalau bicara soal populer dan banyak tahu tentang perempuan, akulah orangnya. Tidak ada yang pantas selain aku" kali ini Junmyeon yang bicara.

"maksudmu apa hah?" Jongin menghadangnya dengan sebuah pentungan. Dapat darimana coba dia?

"Maksudku. Gak ada yang lebih ganteng, kaya, dan keren kayak aku. Benar kan Jongin?" Junmyeon berkata sambil tersenyum sarkas. Ditangannya ia memegang sebilah pedang. Entahlah dapat darimana bocah ini.

Sementara mereka adu kekuatan, Luhan menyeretku.

"Kemarin katanya kau kencan dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ngapain aja?" tanya Luhan.

"Makan" jawabku singkat.

"Habis itu?" yang ini Yixing yang tanya.

"Gak ngapa ngapain lagi sih" jawabku.

"Gak ngelakuin hal seru gitu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, dengan mata berbinar binar dan sengaja di besar besarin (yang ini kan emang selalu).

"Enggaklah. Eh iya deng!" Aku baru ingat.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Cara makan yang feminim" jawabku sambil nyengir.

Luhan cengo. Yixing tepok jidat. Kyungsoo nangis miris.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

Luhan duduk dikursi. Yixing ikut ikutan. Kyungsoo juga. (kenapa gak ditulis 'ketiga'nya sekalian sih thor).

"Oke graup jadi graupp rencana graup.. graup...glek.. graum.. selanjutnya..graummp.. apwa?" tanya Luhan sambil ngunyah snack.

Sialan jadi keingat ayah!

"Aku mau minta ajarin dia lebih banyak lagi lah" ucapku membara.

Luhan angguk angguk.

"Kalau bisa minta ajari supaya kamu peka juga Baek" ucap Luhan. Omong omong ia sudah menghabiskan snacknya dan sekarang dia lagi jilat jilat tangannya yang masih ada sisa bubuk snack.

"Sebelum itu. Mending kau sudahin dulu deh Lu jilat jilatnya. Aku kan jadi inget ayahku!" rutuku.

"Aku jangan disamakan sama ayahmu dong!" Luhan balik menggerutu.

Aku menghela.

Yixing kini tengah menggoyang goyangkan bekas sampah snack yang Luhan makan tadi. Dan sampah snacknya benar benar tidak berbekas omong omong.

"Kau habiskan semua?" tanya Yixing.

"iya" jawab Luhan cuek.

"Gila! Itukan punyaku! Mahal tahu! Aku belinya di Amerika!" teriak Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja sampai teriak teriak.

Kayaknya aku hanya bisa mengandalkan Chanyeol sebagai guruku deh.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Author Note :**

 **Terimakasih buanget untuk para readersku tercinta. Terutama yang udah follow, favorite, dan review cerita gak jelas ini.**

 **Chapter 3 ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian mueheheheh~**

 **BTW met holiday semuanya!**

 **Liburan kalian kemana?**

 **Author pulang kampung dong (gak ada yang tanya thor)**

 **Dimalem yang syahdu ini author sempetin nih ngetik cerita ini. Jadi mohon maaf buanget kalo chapter ini kurang greget T.T**

 **Pokoknya yang belum,**

 **Follow, Favorite, dan Review-nya ya^^**


	4. Just Info ?

**-Author Note-**

* * *

Sebelum author melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, ada yang pingin author jelaskan sedikit mengenai cerita aneh bin absurd ini.

1\. Pasti kalian pada bingung. Disini kenapa ayahnya Baekhyun bertingkah gak normal gitu. Dan gak heran kalo kalian jadi sebel sama dia. Menurut yang author baca dari buku yang menginspirasi author itu sih intinya ayahnya Baek itu terlalu sayang sama Baekhyun. Hidup Cuma berdua sama anak ceweknya. Bayangin deh gimana perasaannya ayah Baek? Dia pengen selalu deket sama anaknya. Tapi dia gatau harus gimana. Dia ga ngerti apa apa soal cewek. Makanya dia memperlakukan Baek kayak cowok. Tapi tentu ada alasan lainnya yang gak bisa author jelaskan disini. Karena itu akan jadi spoiler kalo author terangin xD

2\. Chanyeol gender nya apa sih? Duh.. Sebenarnya author pengen rahasiain ini supaya jadi kejutan. Tapi readersnya udah pada bisa nebak pasti. Yup. Chanyeol itu aslinya cowok. Tapi kok dia pake dress? Jadi cewek? Em.. Untuk alasan kenapa Chanyeol berpenampilan layaknya perempuan itu gabisa author jelaskan. Ntar jadi spoiler lagi xD

Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya di chapter selanjutnya. Author minta maaf banget omong omong, karena belum bisa update lanjutannya.

Dan author baru baca ulang chapter 3 kemarin dan baru sadar bahwa ternyata author banyak typonya hehe pengennya nulis nama Chanyeol eh malah keketik Baekhyun. Maklum lah ya mereka kan dua sejoli gitu. Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun (apasih gueh) ya begitchu deh.

Oh ia. Selamat hari raya idul fitri ya pembaca ku tersayang yang merayakan :D

Iya tau udah telat T.T tapi gakpapalah ya tetep ngucapin.

Maafin ya segala kekurangan qu ini. Yang suka nulis typo typo, ga nyelesain ceritanya. Apalah apalah itu T.T

Tetap nantikan kisah ini dengan setia. Q cinta kelen smuaaa :*


End file.
